Lore of the Show
Within the acts of the Delinquents' shows, they have created lore that spans through years and civilizations. This includes legendary weapons, villains and heroes. Even concepts that can't be grasped on the surface of Azeroth. They just make this crud up on the fly, to be honest. This is a general overview of the strange and fantastic objects and lands used in the Delinquents' many plays. Legendary Lands Barbaria, Land of the Barbarians: A smelly and horrible land, where barbarians drink grog and stomp on flowers all day. They're known to have a quite conservative immigration policy. Palace of the Manly Princess: A smelly and horrible palace, where the princess often keeps men that she kidnaps and ties up. Within the palace, there is an entire room filled with garbage, a treasury (containing the Golden Banana) and a large palace garden. Elwynn Forest: You know what it's like already. Not as smelly as the forementioned places at the least. Here you can find Stormwind, Goldshire and multiple small farms, including Old Farmer Joe's Estate. Deeper in the forests of Elwynn, you can find the lair of the legendary Grope Flinger, tearing at the flesh of it's enemies with its legendary technique. Stranglethorn Vale: A very damp, hot and terrifying place, filled to the brim with devious trolls and apes of all sizes. The lair of the legendary Gorilla Mongerer can be found here. Duskwood: A sad and quite horrible place, due to all the twelve-year-olds that hang about there, smoking cigarettes and cursing at their mothers. There's also a tavern there, where Heroes of the Alliance and several Noblemen are known to go. Dustwhallow Marsh: Again, sad and horrible. It also smells. It's filled to the brim with crocolisks. No bears to be seen sadly. An engineer and his son is known to live in a little cabin here somewhere. Tanaris: You know, just the entirety of fucking Tanaris. Ashenvale: A big, green deforested forest. Home of elves and orcs alike. You can find several small cabins here, including one haunted by a Ghost Mom. In this forest, you may also run into Janitor Druids, the spookiest kind of druid. Watch your steps, homeless paladins might be out on the prowl. Legendary Objects The Cursed Axe: A cursed axe with powers unknown. It props up in the hands of different owners at different points in time. Nobody yet knows where it came from. Basically, deus ex machina. A Big Rock: It's a rock and it's big. Yes. Often used to smash the heads of unsuspecting maidens (and bdsm demons). Golden Banana: A legendary object with powers unknown. The last known owner of the object was a stray elf. The Barbarian Scanner: A gazebo on the barbarian border, fitted with a hanging hook, often clad in fresh meat. This is where the customs officer tests wether a passer-through is a true barbarian or an immigrant, in which case they are sentenced to death. Fateful Spear: A spear wielded by Barborion Barbarius, the legendary barbarian. Rusty Old Shovel: An occult, ancient weapon sent to the denizens of Azeroth by the Old Gods aeons ago. It holds extreme power, enough to obliterate the known universe and blot out existence as a concept in one fell swoop. Legendary Beasts The following names will whisk you away to each beast's individual page: * The Grope Flinger * The Gorilla Mongerer * The Bear * Another Bear Legendary Heroes The following names will whisk you away to each hero's individual page: * Strange Man * The Stray Elf * Bear-Tamer Boy * Sharp-Eared Elf * Old Farmer Joe * Hint of Westfall * Belfazor, the Banished Mage * Hero of Ironforge (one of the heroes of the Alliance) * Lone Handicapped Swordsman * Sir Musketon, Illiterate Explorer Legendary... Neutral People? The following names will whisk you away to each... neutral person's individual page?: * Sir Noble * Sir Fancy * Engineer Father * Homeless Paladin * Hero of the Alliance (most of them are neutral, at least) * Desert Gnome * Super Manly Bartender Legendary Villains The following names will whisk you away to each villain's individual page: * Barbarian Flower-Stomper * Barbarous Child * Barbarion Barbus, king of Barbaria * Barborion Barbarius, legendary barbarian * Barbasister, legendary wife * Barbarian Customs Officer, legendary conservative * Trap troll * The Manly Princess * That one preacher that interrupted our play (fuck you, by the by) * Stormwind Guard Man? * Goldshire Whore * Racist Grogless Pirate * Defias Goon * The King of Swordsmen Legendary Magical Creatures The following names will whisk you away to each magical creature's individual page: * Wish Granting Genie * Ghost Mom * Janitor Druids * Spanking Cross-dressed Demon Miscellany of Legend There are many things that cannot easily be simplified. There are magical concepts and techniques that often play game changing roles in the universe. Machete Mastery: This includes many legendary techniques, like using your machete as a boomerang or throwing it on your opponent's crotch. Flesh Carving Technique: A technique used by the legendary Grope Flinger, that carves the flesh of your foe right off of their bones. Horribly painful and heartbreaking. People continously falling in fires: Seriously, we don't know why it keeps happening. Tying your shoes before a fight: Very important, even if you don't have any shoes. In that case, just tie your toes.